Night Panther
by Emerald Cat
Summary: HPXMen crossover. A new life, a new curse. Harry, betrayed by the ones he trusted finally finds love and acceptance in America.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Ok guys! I don't own anything, as in Harry and the X-Men are NOT mine! DARN!

A/N: This takes place after sixth year, but book six never happened! Only book one, two, three, four, and five!

Night Panther

Prologue (The Beginning)

A small boy with long raven hair and a short, skinny body structure sat by a window, his green eyes filled with tears and sorrow. The boy was Harry Potter. Harry had just gotten back from his sixth year at his wizarding school, Hogwarts, a month ago. From the moment he had gotten off the train things had started to go down hill. Fast.

The Dursleys had not taken it too well that Harry would be spending another summer in their care. Vernon had been especially angry when he was fired form his job not two days before hand. Petunia and Dudley would sneer when ever they had the chance at Harry, blaming him for Vernon's misfortune.

To put it bluntly, Harry was abused. Physically, emotionally, mentally, and sexually. He was broken. The first time Harry's uncle had laid a hand on him, his heart shattered and his mind shut down. The first time Petunia snapped and yelled at him his soul disappeared. He was just a little boy who had seen too much and had gotten lost in the pain. His friends leaving him in the dust, thinking that they were to good for him, slowly tearing him apart.

Harry sat starring at the stars his blank green eyes holding so much pain, his mind desperately looking for an escape, someplace to hide, a place where he finally might be able to find someone who cared.

"Please, Sirius, I know you can hear me. Please take me somewhere that has love and hope, joy and happiness. Please Sirius." Harry whispered brokenly, his voice soft and melodic; his eyes staring pleadingly at the star Sirius had been named after.

He got up and laid on his small cot his face slowly relaxing as he fell into the land of dreams.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Harry slowly woke to the sounds of machines clicking and humming in the background. He opened his eyes to see a pale white ceiling. His mind processed that he was no longer in his family's home anymore.

"Hello Harry! Please remain calm we only want to run a few…tests. Nothing to worry about, it only causes some...minor…pain." A man said gleefully, his face swimming into view above him. He seemed to be about 40 with graying hair and a small beard.

Harry's eyes widened with panic as he tried to struggle, his efforts were fruitless as he finally noticed the manacles around his arms and feet. He turned his head to the man, fear clearly noticeable in his emerald eyes.

The man smirked and turned around to push a button. Harry started to move and he noticed that he was right above a tub of what looked like hot, melted metal. Harry struggled to get away but he was still too tired from the time spent at his Aunt and Uncle's.

Slowly he was submerged in the stinging metal. He screamed as it touched his skin, burning his flesh. His head was forced under and his lungs tried to breathe in air but all he got was metal. He thrashed as his life slowly left him, the steaming metal staining him. Blackness crept in and he lost consciousness before he could see a silver light burst from him and raise him out of the metal, surrounding his body and protecting him as he apparated away to a forest, the man from the room screaming, as he knelt on the floor in agony.

--------------------------------------------------------

Harry quickly sat up, his breathing harsh and his body in pain. He looked down at him self and saw himself in a green shirt and pants. He gazed at his surroundings, surprised to find that it was a forest in the early morning. He looked back at his hands and squeezed his eyes shut as anger took control of him.

'Why! Why did this have to happen to him! You were supposed to protect me Sirius!' he thought angrily. Suddenly a sharp pain shot through his hands and mouth.

Harry opened his eyes to see three metal claws sticking out from between his knuckles on each hand. His eyes widened in surprise and panic. He got up and headed to the left, slowly, his ears picking up a faint noise. Passing some trees he saw a small creek, he painfully walked towards it and keeled down to look at his reflection in the surface.

What he saw almost made him die of a heart attack. Two shiny metallic fangs shone from where his canine teeth use to be and two silky black cat ears, now taking place of his original ears, on the top of his head. Something twitched from behind him and Harry slowly looked behind him, afraid of what it might be.

A long black tail swayed back and forth, its smooth fur glinting in the light. Harry turned back around his mind in shock. 'Oh, Merlin! Please make this go away!' he thought frantically. To his immense surprise the fangs and claws slowly retracted, yet the ears and tail stayed.

He sat heavily on the ground the pain still too new as he processed what was happening and his mind going back to the blank state it ad been in the whole summer. His eyes now dull and his ears drooping he stared sadly ahead at the slowly moving creek.

A twig snapped and Harry spun around, now standing, facing away from the creek. His nose twitched and he picked up the faint smell of three people, not quite human, coming his way.

Ok guys! That's the prologue hope you liked it! The next chapter and all the others will definitely be longer than this one so don't worry! Please review!


	2. First Impressions

Disclaimer: On the prologue. If you're so worried about go look at it for all I care!

A/N: I have a beta everybody! WOOHOO! Meet Pillsy!

Night Panther

Chapter 1 (First Impressions)

Harry stepped back as the noise got louder and louder. His black ears twitched irritably, his mind in a panic, hands shaking. Harry looked down at his hands, his mind not processing the fact that now his whole body was shaking in fear of what the strangers might do to him.

His head snapped up as a twig crunched about two meters away from him. Eyes wide in a curiosity only a kitten could hold Harry stared at the newcomers with a combination of fear and wonder warring in his green eyes.

A few hours earlier at the Mansion

Professor Xavier sat behind his desk, hands clasped, looking at three of his X-Men, a serious expression donning his aging face.

"Scott, Ororo, Logan. I've called you three here today because it seems that we have found a new mutant in need of our help, he seems to be hurt." The Professor said.

"Where did you find him Professor?" Ororo asked worriedly, concern bubbling up at the mention of a young boy being hurt.

"What does it matter he's probably just a stupid little kid!" Logan said gruffly, arms tossed around, slouched in his chair. Scott and Ororo looked at him scandalously.

"Now Logan, don't be that way! From what I was able to pick up he has powers like yours Logan." Xavier said looking at Logan expectantly, "He also had some power that I couldn't quite identify; I want you three to bring him to the Mansion safely."

"Of course, Professor. We'll bring him back safe. Let's go team, to the Jet." Scott said, his face set in a determined line. 'No one should have to go through anything close to what Wolverine went through, especially a mere child' He thought. Ororo and Logan followed him through the door.

--------------------------------------------------

Cyclops, Storm and Wolverine pushed past the brush of a dense forest. Wolverine taking the lead as he cut the branches away from their path stepped into a clearing, Storm and Cyclops stopped on either side of him.

There stood a boy of about five feet and two inches, his long black hair reached about mid back. If they hadn't known better they would have thought him a girl. The boy looked about 15, a couple of black cat ears poked their way through his hair and a tail swished to and fro irritably, the boy seemed to be shaking in fear. Storm made to step forward and comfort the boy when a twig snapped and the boy's head rose in fear and curiosity.

Wolverine caught his breathe. The boy had the most beautiful wide, almond shaped green eyes he had ever seen. That boy, there was something about him that just made you want to hug him until he let you in. He looked at his two companions, it seemed that Storm felt the same way; she took a step closer to the boy.

Back to were we left off with Harry

Harry's ears twitched as he observed the two men and one woman. The woman had dark skin and white hair while one man had sandy blonde hair and a pair of sunglasses on, the other man caught Harry's attention. While the lady looked to be a few inches taller than Harry and the man about six feet, two inches, the other man was around six feet and had the brightest blue eyes. His attention turned away from the man when he heard another twig snap.

"Hello, my name is Ororo. What's your name, if I may ask, dear?" Storm said in a soft voice, her words calm and sweet as to calm the boy.

Harry just stared at her unblinkingly, he took a step back his shaking slowly leaving. Though they were strangers, his instinct told him that he could trust them with his very life. The woman, Storm, he corrected himself, smiled at him and held out her hand for him to take. He looked at her then the two men, the taller of the two gave a slow smile.

"My name is Scott. We have powers, just like you. We can help." Cyclops said his voice warm.

Harry turned to the other man, the one that Harry had felt a strange connection too, he could tell that the man had felt it too, though he just grunted his name at him, "Logan." Harry looked back at Ororo. He hesitantly took a step forward, his ears and tail swaying with the faint breeze. She smiled encouragingly, hand still outstretched. He slowly put his small, delicate hand in her smooth, warm one. She held his hand and stood up, easily five inches taller.

Logan swiftly turned on his heel his arm sweeping over Harry's head. Harry, expecting to be hit, quickly took his hand away from Ororo and put his arms over his head, taking a few steps back, shoulders hunched and his eyes lowered.

Storm gasped at the obvious signs of abuse and Cyclops knelt next to Harry. Wolverine turned around at the noise and his blue eyes widened at the effect of his carelessness.

'Oh Merlin! He's going to hit me, he's going to hit me! Just like Uncle. Like Uncle.' Harry thought with fear his eyes squeezed shut in panic and pain. He started to shake.

"Shh, shh. It's ok! We're not going to hurt you!" Scott kept whispering into Harry's ear his arms slowly snaking around his slim waist and picking him up, "Shh! It's alright."

His shaking slowly ceased, but the pain that had until now not shown itself got increasingly worse as the pain from his stomach started to move to his scar. Harry whimpered as flashes of images passed underneath his shut eyes.

Murder. Torture. Voldemort and his Death Eaters were attacking a small town. He was killing little children, and torturing the parents as they watched their children die. There was blood everywhere.

He could hear frantic talking around him as the strong arms carrying him set him down on a mat of some sort. Harry tensed up as hands wandered his body, taking of his clothes looking for injuries. It was too much, the vision made him want to just kill himself.

Harry opened his eyes to see three people hovering over him with concern. He squinted his eyes, everything was blurry. He could barely make out their profiles. They were talking to him, asking him questions but nothing registered. He moved his head and raised his hands. Harry's eyes widened in shocked surprise at the red blood staining his hands, he started to shake. His breathing grew erratic and he started to get cold, his shivering worsening as his panic grew at the sight of his bloody hands.

He started whimpering as blackness came creeping in. his eyes sought out Logan, locking eyes he grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him close.

"Please…help…me!" Harry whispered into Logan's ear, his voice soft and melodic, sending shivers down Wolverine's spine. His hand lost its grip and he fell back onto the bed unconscious.

Storm, Cyclops, and Wolverine rushed into action. If they didn't hurry, the fragile boy that they had only known for ten minutes and already wormed his way into all their hearts was going to never wake up again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter! Thanks for all the reviews everybody! They always make me giddy and happy! Next Chapter: Everybody's reaction to Harry's sudden disappearance!


	3. Action and Reaction

**Disclaimer: Chapter one...or the Prologue, whatever you're gonna call it!

* * *

**

Night Panther 

Chapter 2

By: Emerald Cat

--Hogwarts, England--

Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk, his head lowered into his withered, and old hands. His shoulders were drooped and blue eyes dull. Fawkes gave a small, sad trill and fluttered over to the headmaster. Slowly the headmaster of Hogwart's head raised it from his hands and stared at the group gathered around his office.

Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Molly and Arthur Weasley sat in soft plush chairs, each waiting anxiously for the news.(Well everyone but Sevvie that is!) They knew that for the headmaster to bring them all together something had to have happened.

"I'm sorry to announce to you all today, but earlier this week Harry Potter was found missing from the Dursley house."

--------

All the way down in The Great Hall the students, having just awakened, jumped at the sound of a faint high pitched scream.

--------

Back in the headmasters office, Severus stared down condescendingly at an unconscious Sirius Black, "Well that was certainly interesting." Severus said mockingly.

--Xavier's School for the Gifted, America--

A small black haired boy lay down in a sterile, white room, his breathing deep and even as he slowly gained consciousness. A small mewl escaped his pink lips and his back arched off the hospital bed.

Harry's eyes fluttered open and he flinched at the sudden appearance of a woman hovering over his bed.

"Hello. My name is Jean and I was told to take you to the Professor's office when you awakened." The red head said sweetly.

Harry stared up at her blankly for a minute with his wide eyes before he quickly hopped of the bed and made his way towards the door. He looked back at her startled face expectantly. Jean jumped and hurriedly made her way out, all the while giving Harry a tour of the mansion.

--------

As the saying goes, when a proud man is challenged they never back down, and a challenge was taking place between two powerful people at that very moment. Harry Potter stared at the bald man curiously his furry ears twitching and his tail swaying to the beat of his heart. His green eyes were wide and the calm man behind the desk sat in his wheel chair and laughed. Not just any laugh, but a full, loud, wonderfully joyous laugh.

Harry's green eyes twinkled, as understanding passed between them. His full lips twitched in amusement and his tail wrapped around his leg.

--Grimmauld Place, London--

An emergency order meeting had been called in the recent event of Harry's disappearance. The members sat around the large table that occupied the gloomy kitchen. Few had their hands in their heads at the depressing thoughts going through out their minds. Besides the few sad people occupying the room, most had looks of glee on their faces.

"I want Harry Potter found." Dumbledore said threateningly. His eyes were hard, he wanted his weapon back, and without Potter they were nothing.

Sirius' head snapped up, "NO!" he said coldly, "You or anyone else in this little…group are going anywhere near my godson!" he said as he spat out the word 'group' like it had made a bad taste in his mouth.

Remus stood up behind him his amber eyes glowing; the wolf was near the surface, having risen up when at the news of his cub's disappearance. Fred and George Weasley, the newest members of the order, looked at Dumbledore as if he had lost his mind, which might I add is nothing short of a dog having four legs.

"Should I remind you that if it weren't for me you would still be rotting away behind that veil. I can send you straight back to Azkaban if you really want me too." Dumbledore said harshly, eyes lighting up with glee as Sirius' face paled.

Remus growled lowly, "You will do no such thing Dumbledore! Me and Sirius are leaving, and if you so much as even think of getting anywhere near me, my mate, and especially MY cub, I will rip your eyes out, stuff them down your throat and castrate you, then ill trap you in a cave with no way out and watch you die slowly and painfully!"

Dumbledore's eyes widened comically. Remus growled again, even more loudly than before and stalked from the house, dragging Sirius along behind him.

The order sat in shock, and then Fred and George stood up and started to leave as well.

"Where do you think your going young men?" Molly shouted shrilly, hands on her hips.

"We're leaving…and never…coming back...you should all…be ashamed…of yourselves...you have…no…right…to treat...OUR…baby brother...like he's…nothing!" They said, switching off every couple of words. They turned around and left, ignoring their mother's yelling, following Sirius and Remus and help protect their baby brother.

--------

Three sets of eyes widened behind the kitchen door. They pulled their ears away from the door and looked at each other.

"Thank Merlin that bloody Potter is gone!" Ron Weasley hissed scathingly.

"To right you are Ronald!" Hermione sniffed in disdain, her nose in the air in a sad mockery of a pureblood.

Ginny nodded her head vigorously, eyes narrowed in hate, "Now we can stop pretending to be nice to that attention seeking bastard!"

They all looked at each other again. Their eyes brightened and they started to laugh in malicious glee.

--Professor X's Office, America--

Harry sat in the professor's lap, purring in contentment. After their silent conversation, Harry had taken an instant liking to the professor. He knew all of Harry's secrets and he still wasn't afraid of him.

Xavier sat back in his wheelchair, his hand softly petting the small boy behind the ears. He smiled warmly, he already thought of this child as his grandson, just the thought of finally have a family again warming up his heart even more.

Harry's arms wrapped around his new adopted grandpapa's waist and he nuzzled his chest, purring as his grandpapa found just the right spot to scratch. Xavier chuckled deeply.

"No matter the consequences Harry, you will always be my grandson from now on. I wont let anyone hurt you ever again." He said softly, the love rolling off of him in waves.

Harry looked up at him in happiness, "Really?" the small boy asked hopefully.

"Of course" he replied.

Harry smiled happily, then frowned his ears drooping, "But what about Siri and Remy?" he said sadly his emerald eyes shining with tears, "and Fred and George?"

"Oh Harry, you never know they could be out there right no looking for you, worried if you're all right or safe!" Xavier soothed reassuringly.

Harry just buried his head in his grandpapa's chest his eyes leaking tears as he silently sobbed his big, golden heart out and his tail curling around his grandpapa's lower leg.

Xavier whispered sweet nothing's in his grandson's ears, slowly swaying back and forth, his thoughts in chaos.

'For Harry's sake I hope he has someone out there who cares enough to come out and find him.' he thought sadly. Looking down he saw Harry fast asleep, tear tracks down his face, some still clinging to his thick lashes. Xavier pulled Harry closer to himself leaning his chin to rest on the top of his messy raven hair.

**

* * *

A/N: finally! Another chappie done! I'm soooooooooo sorry for the long wait! Please don't hurt me!! (Ducks head) I hope you like this! I know it's a little short but I seem to have a hard time writing long chapters! Thank you all so much for the reviews! My email isn't working so I haven't replied all the e-mails, and if I haven't, well then I'm sorry! There are a few that need to be answered here as I think everyone would like to know the answer!**

**First off to Kin Pandun: Yes, Harry is still in the same universe!! I would get too confused if I had him in a different one!! My head would fall off!**

**Next, kirallie and fifespice: Don't worry! You and everyone else will find out how Harry was taken soon enough!!! (Gives an evil laugh)**

**Now for Shinigami Rachi: I think this chapter just answered your question!!!**

**Almost towards the end, To: Kagome's Arrow, Touch of the Wind, Shizuka- Yuki, and Fire of the Lioness: you either requested or asked if this would be a Harry/Logan slash story, well it will be!!!!! **

**And now for all of my reviewers from all of the chapters since I will probably no longer be replying to any though email: fireyhell, Neurotic Artist, Kemowitch92, potterssexygirl, daisy, Sliver of Melody, azillia, honey-senpai, Tanya Potter, Twice987, HarrySlytherinson, Siamh, sable2684, Merrymow, Elruwen the Blessed, momocolady, I 'heart' Kouga and Miroku, Lady Starlight2, Black Bolt, VoloDiCielo, henriette, Sakya, Lady Lamia, Unique Dark Rose, realdarkangel, Concubine99, Suuki-Aldrea, Olaf74, x-Xanti-x, PaddycakePadfoot, Katgrl2003, I-Y-T-Y, catseye348, animeanigel, JameseMalfoy, bandgsecurtiyaw, fleah2, tHeInFaMoUsDuCkY, animewolfgurl, Alexzander Frost, jammies2000, Plushie Kitsune, Wickedmoemoe, Pillsy, JuMiKu, Auriel, Toby7, animegurl088, mooneyoukai, nile-reina, ISC, Sima, and PoisedDesecration. **

**Now if I forgot anybody of spelled your name wrong, I'M SORRY! This everybody from both chapters and if I've already replied to than oh well!! You get recognized twice!! Hehe! I love you all!!!!!! (Blows kisses at everyone) I want at least 100 reviews!! PLEASE! It would make me so happy:) **


	4. AN

Hey guys!!! All my loyal readers!!!!! I'm so so so so so so sorry! I feel like a rotten person right now!!! I've kept you waiting for months with no acknowledgement that I'm even still alive!!!!!! But wait!!!!!! Here I am!!! And I'm ready to make it all up!!!

So this message is going on both of my chapter stories (Night Panther and Love all, trust a few, Do wrong to none). I have been stripped of my computer this whole summer!!! I was going to finish a chapter on my NP story and the next thing I knew my computer was black!!!!!!! It had shut down on me!!!!!!! From that moment on my computer would not start back up!! It had crashed to the fullest extent!!! All of my work was gone and it would never come back!! Right now I am using my sibling's computer and will only be allowed to have it for an hour longer (at most). I'm getting a new computer in about a week time and from there I am hoping to get re-started on my work!!!

Now for information on my stories!!

Night Panther:

Ok guys!! Once I get my new laptop I am going to re start my chapter for ya'll! Ill try and scrounge up all of my thoughts and get it to ya'll as soon as I possibly can!!

Love all, trust a few, Do wrong to none:

So as I might have mentioned before, this story will most likely not make any progress until I have finished my other story, BUT……and this is a big but, I have some ideas for the next chapter and if I have time between the other story and school (which just happens to be starting really soon) I will try and get a new chapter up for ya'll.

Again, I'm so sorry for all the pain (hehe) and misery (hehe) I have caused ya'll!! Truly!!! I hope ya'll can forgive me!!! If ya'll have any questions, just review and I'll get back to you whenever I get a seconds time on this borrowed computer of mine!

I love ya'll!!!! You never gave up on me!!!!! Cookies for everyone!!! (;'.)  (That's my cookie!! Hehehe) Talk to ya'll soon!!!!!!!!!

With hope for a better tomorrow,

Emerald Cat


End file.
